The Lazy Beauty of John Shepard
by potionsmaster
Summary: Kaidan reflects on his partner's ability to look good without even trying, his POV. *Wish You Were Here* universe. [mshenko]


_**The Lazy Beauty of John Shepard**_ , by potionsmaster

Rating: T for language, sexuality. my usual, lol

A/N: challenge issued by bagog, hehe. 800 words or less, using this as a prompt: "I'm too tired, Kaidan. I'm just gonna lie here. Do whatever you want with me." This is what happens when we were talking about him trying to tweak his Shepard Ben's appearance and I replied, 'that's the lazy beauty of John; I don't have to tweak'. Yay for Sheploo. Happy KPW. Kaidan's POV. Game 3 on the Normandy. The relationship is still shiny and new, just a few days old.

* * *

"John..."

"Hmm?" came the sleepy reply from the bed. I poke my head out of the bathroom door, toothbrush tucked in my cheek. His exhausted body is sprawled face-down on the bed, blue glow from the aquarium mingling with the faint orange aura from his scars criss-crossing his skin. He's still beautiful to me, even if he can't see it.

"I thought you, uh... _wanted something_ tonight."

"I do..." the words were muffled in his pillow.

I smile to myself as I finish cleaning up. The hamster chitters at me when I leave the bathroom, but he's already been fed. If anything, John gives him too much.

"You'll have a hard time convincing me of that."

"Well, I _do_...I just...I'm too tired, Kaid. I'm just gonna lie here. Do whatever you want with me."

I'm at the edge of the bed now. I tickle the bottom of his foot that's hanging off and he peers back at me, heavy-lidded blue gaze affectionate and annoyed all at once.

" _Not_ what I had in mind, soldier."

"Perhaps you should be more specific, Commander..." I tease, sliding onto the hard mattress facing him. He tosses a heavy arm around me, slender fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. His gaze turns from mildly annoyed to coy heat in moments as he rolls on his side to face me, nose to nose. God, how does he do that...a slow smile and languid stretch of muscles as he reaches for me. Effortless. The lazy beauty of John Shepard, a feast for my eyes alone.

"Perhaps you should show a little initiative to impress your CO."

I press my lips to his at that and his eyes flutter closed, returning the affection with surprising gentleness. My heart still skips a beat that this is real and not some hallucination I had in the hospital. Best not to think of that right now; stay in the present. And oh, what a moment to be in.

We kiss, unhurried and sensual. I move myself closer to him, bare chests touching and legs tangled together in the sheets. I can feel his excitement growing, and he mine. He pulls back slightly, mildly embarrassed at the quick physical response. I understand his reticence; we only just started dating. Given our history together, I have no such reservations. I reach between us, palming him through his pajamas.

" _Kaidan_..."

His breath is warm on my neck as I roll myself on top of him, my name a song on his lips. I slip my hand underneath the thin cotton. A drop of dewy moisture is already waiting for me. I circle his tip with my thumb, slicking it around the slit. His jaw tantalizes me, the clean line exposed wantonly as his head is thrown back in the pillows. I lay a line of warm kisses on it, working my way up his neck as my hand moves further down his length. I cup the heavy warmth I find, kneading them in my palm. His hips rise to meet my hand, a shuddering breath escaping his mouth. I nibble his earlobe, tongue playfully licking the fleshy shell. He rolls his body against mine, turning his head to the side.

 _Beautiful_.

I can take a hint. I devote some attention to that area, find that he loves being kissed _riiiiight_ behind his ear. I feel his hands slide down my back and beneath my own pajamas, grabbing my ass and pulling me tight against him. I pull my hand free before it gets trapped, chuckling at his eagerness. The laugh turns to a moan as I feel his fingers slide between me.

"...thought you said you were tired..." I sigh, pushing myself against him. He growls in my ear, causing a frisson of excitement to skitter up my spine.

"Someone woke me up."

The words are a promise. He gropes for his nightstand with his other hand while kissing my neck and I melt. His finger presses at my entrance but doesn't go any farther; we need what he's trying to find in his bedside drawer. A grunt of satisfaction lets me know he found what he wanted and he rolls us over, lips capturing mine with a ferocious intensity before he flips me onto my stomach.

I barely register when we lose our clothes; I get swept away in the tidal force that is John Shepard in bed. Everything is a cerulean haze when we find completion.

* * *

"Do what I want, eh?"

He nuzzles behind my ear, holding me close. My own eyes drift shut. I hold his hand against my heart, letting him feel the steady rhythm.

"Told you I wanted something tonight."


End file.
